


In The Kingdom Of The Blind

by ivorygates



Series: To Let His Kingdom Rise [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Darkgate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: Another alternate ending to "Let His Kingdom Rise"





	In The Kingdom Of The Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp meme AU for "Let His Kingdom Rise" set five years later. I was probably responding to a timestamp meme challenge, but I don't remember anything about writing it, actually.
> 
> Here. Have a bouquet of poisonous snakes.

Thirty-six months.

He never sees any of the others. Mitchell's in Leavenworth, he imagines--military prison. Or maybe there was a firing squad. They might have deported Teal'c. Sent back through the Stargate? Possibly. He hopes they let Vala stay on Earth. And that they didn't shoot Sam. Oh, god, none of this is her fault. It's all his.

Eight months after he murdered Jack (and oh, god, it _was_ murder, he knows that now) JD said their work was nearly done. The Consortium was almost gone, and soon it would be time for them to fade away.

He supposes he'd have gotten around to asking why they didn't go after the Ori sooner or later, but he didn't get the chance. It's not so much that they got sloppy, as that the opposition upped the ante. The cover story for the operation that finally brought them down was NATO War Games. The six of them were held in England for months while the IOA fought over where they were going to be tried, but the US finally won.

Of course they weren't tried together. There were separate trials for military officers, aliens, humans...

And clones.

It was only at the trial itself that Daniel found out how badly he'd been betrayed. Not by Earth, the IOA, the SGC, the Consortium...

But by JD, who'd shaped fragments of truth and larger lies into a seamless whole.

Why? No one will tell him. Maybe JD said, but of course Daniel hasn't been allowed to see those transcripts. Nor to file an appeal, nor to review the evidence against him, nor any of the other mechanism of due process. He's a cross between a political prisoner and a war criminal. He has no particular rights.

But he's still useful. Someday they'll need him. It's what keeps him alive, through the grey days and the petty humiliations. That they'll need him enough one day, and he'll have leverage.

And that they've kept JD alive.

He shot one. He wants to shoot the other, too.

###


End file.
